The Prophecy of Draco
by Shiroi Ai
Summary: 7th year, Harry, Draco, Voldermort, Prophecy, Dragons, New Powers (what else?^__^;;), possible slash, etc...*detailed ver. inside* Please r/r......*updated chapter5*
1. The strange conversation

~¤~ THE PROPHECY OF DRACO ~¤~

By Crimson Flame

Disclaimer::: 

No not mine. Unless the esteemed JKR would like to sell it to me for um…let's see.. Ten dollars and 56 cents, a rubber ball and a feather….Don't you think that's a good deal??! No? Oh well..I tried..

Genre:::

It's mostly Mystery with a dash of Humor, a pinch of Drama and a hint of Romance

Rating:::

Um..I think it is PG-13

Spoilers::: 

Um…a bit from each book, um maybe

Timeline:::

Not sure yet. For now, just assume it's as normal. Harry will be attending his seventh year.

Notes:::

This story slightly AU (Alternate Universe)…Just my frail attempts to justify certain situations...

It may progress to be a HP/DM story in future chapters but nothing excessive. (Just a little kissing, touching, hugging, blushing, etc.) Some may just view it as a feeling of er…camaraderie between two friends—er..enemies. It's totally a matter of perception. (Ya right…. The author herself is unconvinced on what she may write.) ^___^;; Hehehe. What I'm trying to say is please give this fic a chance even if you're an anti-slash reader.

I hope to keep them in-character, though I think at some point or another they will tend to be OOC. I'll be writing it from different POV's (point of views) trying to get into each character and find out what makes them tick. But it mostly will be from either Harry's or Draco's POV

So far I've not seen a fic like what I plan to write yet, so hopefully it will be original to say the least. However, it is inspired by the fic "Love in a Form of a Dragon" by FantasysAngel and the movie "Dragonheart", so you could expect to see some similarities.

This fic may span from 15-17 chapters, maybe more maybe less, but around there. 

Key words:::

7th year, Harry, Draco, Voldermort, Prophecy, Dragons, New Powers (what else?^__^;;), etc.

Summary:::

A class assignment leads to the uncovering of an ancient prophecy, whispered freely among many beasts, yet rarely mentioned by any man. When the time comes, will Harry and Draco play their part in it or will they forge their own destinies… 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain,

Telling me just what a fool I've been,

I wish that it will go and let me cry in vain,

And let me be alone again…"

Rhythm of the Rain by The Carpenters 

~¤ Chapter 1 ¤~

~¤ The strange conversation ¤~

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Another drop of rain fell from the windowsill onto the soaked earth below. I sat up in bed, looking out the open window lost in my own thoughts, not caring if part of the gentle falls should come through. For some reason or another, sleep had eluded me. Gazing at the midnight sky, now a seemingly impossible shade of black with dark ominous clouds above the horizon, my mind drifts away; for my body could not. Bars once again adorn the frame, effectively keeping others out. Or was it keeping me in? Most probably the latter. Closing my eyes for a moment, I searched for something else to concentrate on, desperate for an escape from this world. 

The scent of freshly cut grass and newly formed tears. The feeling of cool damp winds on my warm skin. The sound of waterfalls, yet softer and sweeter. The breaths of fresh air filling my lungs. Everything that is rain became the focus of my thoughts.

As I sat there bathed in the glory that shrouds my senses, all my past worries and problems disappear. My cousin and his damn gang bullying me, my so-called gift of Parseltongue, my Godfather; who unfortunately is still on the run, the guilt at the death of a fellow schoolmate during my fourth year, an attempted runaway in my fifth year, Malfoy being made the Slytherin Quidditch Team Captain in the sixth, just to name few. Most of all the burden of 'saving the world' from Voldemort. For that one moment in time, they were gone, lost, and forgotten.

I sighed at my moment of Euphoria.

__

I hate the rain.

I blinked at the sudden thought that had interrupted my musings. It doesn't quite seem to be of my recent pondering, rather from some old memory that had been buried within me. It awoke a strange feeling inside of me, an odd mixture of bitter resentment and age-old fear. And then as sudden as it appeared, it vanished. 

Strange.

I wonder. 

Tearing my gaze from the outside world back into the reality, I looked at the old digital clock on the desk by the bed.

2:03 AM.

Shutting the window, I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes deciding that I needed at least a few hours of sleep before I wake up looking like a zombie tomorrow. Then just as I was about to drift away into dreams, I began to notice a soft murmuring sound apart from the usual 'buzz' of the downpour outside. It sounded like the voices of the only other occupants of no. 4 Privet Drive, engaged in a heated conversation. What are my dear aunt and uncle doing awake at this hour? 

I wonder.

Curiosity killeth the Gryffindor? Should I risk severe punishment only to find that they are locked in an argument of who has more armpit hair? Should I risk death only to find that they are actually professional spies working for the British Government?

Yes.

Thoughts of Aunt Petunia holding up an armpit hair, insisting she has ONE more hair than my uncle and Uncle Vernon dressed up in a James Bond-like suit, only his were ripped at the sides with buttons at the front threatening to pop and fly to Timbuktu by the sheer force of it, rushed through my now alert mind. Stifling a giggle and trying hard to push the images off my mind, trying very hard indeed, I made my way down the staircase as quietly as I possibly can. In noiseless strides that would have made Mrs. Norris jealous, I made it down the stairs and pinpointed the noise to be from the living room. Tip-toeing to the spot just by the doorway, I made sure that it was completely safe and out of any angle of view from the living room. Not daring to peek in and ruin it all, I settled instead to only listen to the midnight chat. I strained my ear to hear above the insistent rain outside and the crackling of the flames in the fireplace.

For a moment I panicked thinking that they had heard me coming because there was only silence. Just as I was about to turn my back and run for dear life, my aunt's shrill voice suddenly filled the air.

"Yes sir. Everything has been going on fine. We've managed to keep the boy in good health this few years."

Then, surprisingly there was a new, third voice in the room other than my family's, yet this voice was strangely familiar somehow. Male, with a hint of authority in each syllable. I know I've heard it somewhere before, I just can't seem to remember.

"Good. Have you been feeding your nephew well?" 

Hmm. Not only is it a conversation at such an odd hour but it is also one about me. I wonder. Hmmm. I've been doing that a lot lately.

Uncle Vernon's heavy baritone kicked in.

"Yes sir. With my son away for the summers, we've had enough finance to cover for a balanced diet for the boy."

This statement is surprisingly true. Since my fifth year, Dudley has been away at camp every time I come home for the summer. The Dursleys have been providing me with good enough food, albeit not as good as Hogwarts, and starving me only a few times--usually after I accidentally used magic. I guess I really do add to their expenses. A little bit of guilt crawled into me. Perhaps I should compensate them for a bit? Nah. I think I covered only 0.000001% of their expenses then, with Dudley covering 98.999999% and 1% for my aunt and uncle.

"What of his other necessities? Clothing perhaps?" The stranger asked.

"The boy saw it fit to buy his own clothes. Hmmph. Teenagers nowadays." 

"If you ask me, Dudley's clothes were much better for him." Aunt Petunia cut in after my uncle answered.

My jaw almost dropped to the floor. Oversized pajamas were better than a pair of jeans and a loose-fitting shirt? Hey. I'm 17 and quite rich for that matter. Of course I'll buy and wear my own clothes if I can.

"That will do. Tell me how are his feelings towards both of you and how do you feel about him?" The stranger added.

Oh this I gotta hear. They were silent for a moment, then Uncle Vernon barked out heartily. 

"Hah…The ungrateful brat isn't really fond of us. After all the attention we give to his well-being since he was a child, I don't really see why not. He's always been blind to all the effort we put into him; probably thinks we're monsters from hell sent to punish him."

Well well, Uncle Vernon could read minds. I better take a note.

"Even if all we did was for his own good and for him to develop some useful skills, he probably hates us. For instance, I let him cook breakfast almost every time I can so that he could learn some culinary skills. Like operating the stove or using the pan. God knows where else he'll learn to handle those utensils."

Then Aunt Petunia softly muttered under her breath, "Damn Muggle inventions." 

If my jaw were to drop any lower, it would be four feet underground. Did I just hear Aunt Petunia refer the stove and pan as 'damn Muggle inventions'? Maybe I've rubbed it off them. I've been known to shout it out once in a while when I was frustrated at some machine—the lawn mower for instance.

"Excuse me?"

Aunt Petunia quickly said that it was nothing. 

"As for how we feel about the kid, it's strictly professional. We don't adore him. We don't shower him with unconditional love nor do we treat him like a tramp by the street. We were given a duty to watch over him and to take responsibility for his development and well-being. And we have done that sir. Nothing more. Nothing Less. There was no need to get attached." 

My eyes narrowed at that statement. No comment. Though I was expecting something along the line of 'I absolutely despise that little monster' or 'I wish he had never been born'. 

The stranger's voice gave out a steady 'hmm' as though he was deep in thought and considering something important. Then he asked a question that was most unexpected to me.

"Has anything *strange* occurred in this household that could be related in one way or another to your nephew?"

"Ah..yes, now that you've mentioned it. I had almost forgotten. Even though I've kept him away from his destructive items ( I'm guessing that's my wand and all my other magic things ), he just seems to have a gift for messing things up."

"Vernon's sister, Marge was visiting during one summer when he was thirteen, and we were all having a wonderful lunch. Marge was merely discussing the methods of breeding dogs, when all of a sudden the wine glass she was holding exploded."

Aunt Petunia continued on to mention about Aunt Marge swelling up unexpectedly, the trip to the zoo when I was 11, and all the other times when I had accidentally used magic without knowing it. Why is she telling him all this? Won't he get suspicious? Maybe he already knows or has heard about all these things?

"You both do realize that this could all be due to the intense emotions he feels towards you." Mr. Stranger stated.

Yes. Intense resentment. Spending ten years in a cupboard does that to you.

"Perhaps. All those years spent in a cupboard, must result into something."

Whoa, make another note. Aunt Petunia could read minds too.

"I suppose so. Anyhow, I believe that's all for now. I'll keep you posted on the latest news and you two should give me the report as soon as possible. Is there anything you would like to add?"

"Yes sir. In addition to fulfilling our duties, we saw it fit to give him chores to do to give him the physical and mental exercise he needs. Otherwise, at his recent..ahem..schooling facility they don't work him hard enough. Nothing too strenuous of course. He has gained a lot from these valuable experiences and also…"

Ya right. If you call mowing the yard, painting the fence, running up and down the neighborhood to get the morning newspaper, hauling old boxes up into the attic, washing that damned car of his every three days, plus doing Dudley's mathematics and chemistry summer assignments, 'nothing too strenuous'. Hah! The only thing I seemed to have gained was nicely toned body and an improvement in my stamina. And through the chemistry homework, I think I'm getting better at understanding potions.

Then, sudden silence jerked me from my thoughts. Uncle Vernon had stopped midsentence.

Oops! Did I say 'hah' aloud? Please ignore me, please ignore me. I'm just a mouse, I'm just the wind, heck I'm just a damn bleeding cockroach! Anything! Just ignore me. Please. I silently prayed to all the holy ghosts and Merlins I know.

"YOU BOY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED??!!"

Bugger. 

Uncle Vernon stood there in front of me, just a stone's throw away looking much alike the angry black bulls from Spain. Gulping down a breath,I did what any reasonable wizard would do in this situation. 

RUN!!!

So I ran in a speed I didn't think was possible—must be from all that running up and down the neighborhood---towards the safety behind a locked bedroom door.

Unfortunately for me, while making my way up the stairs I had to trip and fall down. Dazed for a moment from the impact of falling, I vaguely realize that my beefy uncle was gaining distance and was nearing just beyond an arms reach of me.

I stared at him, my heart pounding in my chest and my mind shutting down. I panicked. It was then when my mind was empty, I felt a rush going through my body. I closed my eyes as a tingling sensation traveled down my spine, through my lifted arms and my open palms, ending at the tip of my fingers.

__

Impedimenta! 

My mind shouted silently, acting through an ancient instinct forgotten by my conscious self. I held my arms up in defense waiting for the inevitable blow. But it never came.

Instead, the sight that greeted my reopened eyes was like a movie moving in slow-motion. Uncle Vernon was now moving in a speed that suited his wide and heavy form. Wasting no more time I jolted up to the bedroom and locked the door behind me.

Damn. I'm in trouble for sure this time. I used magic again. Miserable and exhausted, I made my way back to bed and fell right away into dreamless sleep, the strange conversation already forgotten--replaced by the worry of expulsion.

¤

I spent the next three days excluded from meals. Surprise surprise. Oddly yet fortunately, no owls have arrived notifying me that I was expelled from Hogwarts. Quite the contrary in fact. I've just received a letter each from Ron and Hermione, plus one from Sirius, all asking about my condition and explaining the birthday presents that came along with them.

Then to my greatest relief, the letter containing the new semester's syllabus and book list from Hogwarts arrived the very next day. Perhaps the magic I've performed wasn't strong enough and no one noticed. Who knows? All in all I was aesthetically happy.

The last day I had to spend here at number 4, Privet Drive came in a breeze. I am most certain that I won't be returning here after my 7th year graduation nor would the Dursleys welcome me with open arms if I did. 

Uncle Vernon drove me for the last time to the Leaky Cauldron in Muggle London. As I gathered the trunk containing everything I ever had off the boot, my uncle grabbed my arms and leaned closer as if to whisper a secret into my ear. 

"Now listen to me boy. Forget everything you've heard that night. Don't think that just because a social worker came to have a chat with us means you can do whatever you like. My family has been fine with you and now it's going to get better without you. Don't you dare ruin it for us . Do you understand me?"

I blinked at him. Social worker? So that's who the mystery guy was. 

Slowly I nodded and he let go of me. He stared at me for a moment trying to decide whether to believe me or not. Then he turned, went back into his car and drove away, out of my life forever.

As I made my way towards Diagon Alley, my mind was filled with happy thoughts and I had to refrain myself from skipping all the way there. However, something is nagging at me in the corner of my mind and not long ago the Sneakoscope in my pocket had begun spinning.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Note: Impedimenta_ (im-ped-ih-MEN-tah )_ == Stops an object or slows it down.

Info from: http://www.i2k.com/~svderark/lexicon/index-2.html

So? Opinions? Is it good?

It's gonna be a bit slow in the beginning, but each chapter will be important to the development of the plot, not to mention the characters.

I'll be updating in a week or so, coz you know Christmas is coming and all that. Plus I'm a really slow and fussy writer.

See you till then. Hopefully.

Ps:// This will be my first 'real' fanfic so please be gentle on the reviews and if you wanna flame, well just add it to my name. But do keep'em coming…The more reviews I get the more I feel inspired/pressured to update faster. Sadly I think I work better under pressure…^__^;;

So go on and press the little purplish blue button and make someone happy. And don't just press it mind you, leave me a review too.


	2. Are Parselmouths really rare?

~¤~ THE PROPHECY OF DRACO ~¤~

By Crimson Flame

Disclaimer::: 

See chapter 1 for more details…..

Timeline:::

Ok now I'm sure. ^__^ Everything has happened as according to the books. However in my fic it has happened earlier. Harry was born in 1976, his parents died in 1977 and so on and so forth. So it's like shifting everything backwards a few years. Um..Did you get that? Tell me if you don't coz it is quite important to the plot later on.

Notes:::

This story slightly AU (Alternate Universe)…See the timeline factor and just my frail attempts to justify certain situations...

It may progress to be a HP/DM story in future chapters but nothing excessive. (Just a little kissing, touching, hugging, blushing, etc.) ^___^;; Hehehe. However, please give this fic a chance even if you're an anti-slash reader.

This fic may span from 15-17 chapters, maybe more maybe less, but around there. 

Key words:::

7th year, Harry, Draco, Voldermort, Prophecy, Dragons, New Powers (what else?^__^;;), etc.

Summary:::

A class assignment leads to the uncovering of an ancient prophecy, whispered freely among many beasts, yet rarely mentioned by any man. When the time comes, will Harry and Draco play their part in it or will they forge their own destinies… 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"A wise man thinks all that he says. A fool says all that he thinks."

Unknown

~¤ Chapter 2 ¤~

~¤ Are Parselmouths really rare? ¤~

"Go ahead and look around for that new pet, Draco. You've been far too persistent for your own good. I'll see to your other needs. Meet me at the bookshop when you are done." 

Aah….A rather elegant creature, that man called Lucius Malfoy. Even the mere tone of his voice makes you feel insignificant next to him. You can't help but to admire his stubborn arrogance and pride. The way he acts, one would think that he believes he is above the human race. He holds himself in such a high position.

"Yes, Father."

The man continued staring down the busy alley and strode off without looking at me once. He always does that, not only while addressing others but even to me as well---his so-called only son. Never does he look directly at you if there is no need for it. It was a cold gesture on his part that would seem to others as cruel and aloof. I think it merely makes him unapproachable and therefore difficult to influence. He is a man of many thoughts, my 'father', and all of them are his very own. Yes, an indomitable ice lord that would take you many uncountable years to melt and shape into your own desired form. 

That is why I respect him so. That is why I yearn to be like him. The fact that no one could to tell me what to do with my life and the way I want to live it---that is what I hunger for most of all and try most desperately to obtain. I want to be in control of my life and also my future. I want to live. Really live. Not just to fulfill some secret fate that has already been written since before my very existence. Is that too much to ask? How many of us have actually acquired this gift of living? 

I sighed mentally as I headed towards the Magical Menagerie. Kaigara, my eagle-owl was a capable companion and a faithful friend. I mourn his passing last year and prayed that he would be well in the afterlife. But the loss of him meant the loss of a fellow confidant. Laugh if you must, but yes, I do talk to birds. Especially to Kaigara. Thus there is the need for a new pet that would be efficient enough to play that role.

I pushed the creaking door of the enchanted pet shop open and walked in. The proprietor, a witch who wore heavy black glasses, looked up from the magazine on the counter. How she could read through those dark lenses was beyond my comprehension. 

"WELCOME TO THE MAGICAL MENAGERIE…." She shouted out aloud to make sure I could hear her above all the squawking and the squeaking. "LOOK AROUND AND….."

While she was shouting, all the noise from the cages dropped down into low murmur. One would think that this was a library if not for the variety of beasts displayed instead of books. 

"…ask if you have any questions." She finished in a normal tone, looking around at the strange phenomenon with an ashen face.

I repressed a smirk at her confusion and slowly tilted my head in a slight nod. I made my way down the rows of animals passing the purple toads and orange snails. God forgive if I ever have any of them as my trusted confidants. I walked past more cages in a lazy gait with what I believe would be, a bored look on my face. Then something in one of the corners of the shop caught my weary eyes.

There, in a wired enclosure was a most beautiful creature. The color of its whole body was as white and pure as snow but its eyes were a shining obsidian black with silver-lining slits. It looked like a creation from a painting. Lying there lazily, almost curled up in a ball, its eyes were now wide, looking curiously at me. Most probably it had been overlooked quite too many a time. So transfixed was I by its gaze, I didn't notice the witch closing in on me from behind.

"Pity isn't it, the ugly thing." She stated with twinge of disgust in her voice.

Ugly? Honestly woman, I think you really need an appointment with an optician.

"With that kind of color, it's of no use really. Plus it's too poisonous to be a good choice as a pet. The normal ones are greenish to brown or black in color. I had no trouble selling them out. Great ingredients in potions if you ask me."

"No, I did not ask you." I said coldly. Cold enough to make the woman flinch at the tone of my voice. I had a lot of practice observing my supposed father. I gave her a twisted smile.

"How much?" I add a little venom into my words and the effect was perfect.

"W-w-well, I usually sell them f-for um..13 Sickles and 20 Knuts, You can h-h-have her for half price of course, y-young sir. A-a-after all she is old st-tock." She stammered out, sounding disturbingly like old Professor Quirrell.

"I will pay full price for her just like the others. She is as valuable as them, is she not?"

"Y-yes, young s-sir."

I picked up the cage as the creature stared at me with eyes filled with confusion. All this while she must have tried to make sense of our heated conversation. There, I paid the witch the amount of money that I had offered at the counter. The woman looked relieved as she handed me the cage and the spare change.

"T-thank you, young sir. P-Please don't come a-again."

"What?"

"Isaidpleasecomeagainyoungsir." 

"I most certainly will." I said flashing her a brilliant smile that rivaled Lockhart's. The woman almost looked horrified. Her face paled slightly and she tried to smile back but failed. Stifling a laugh, I left the store. Picking up unbearable noise from behind the closed door, I know for a fact that the place has returned to being a regular menagerie instead of a silent library.

I turned around a corner and into a deserted alley. There, I opened up the cage and beckoned my new friend to rest upon my shoulder. I didn't care if the witch said that she was poisonous. I know that I can trust her as she knows that she can trust me.

"You'll need a name my lady. Or have you one already?"

She stared at me in surprise for a while. Then slowly she shook her head, looking a bit downhearted.

"Then, I shall name you Iris. In honor of the lady who gave me life and showed me love. A woman as colorful as her name, and as beautiful as she was wise. She was my flower maiden and I, her silver dragon. Our time together was short but I sorely missed her with all my heart." 

All the time she listened to me silently. Then she finally nodded, looking at me understandingly. I smiled a genuine smile as she wrapped her tail around my neck and rested her head on mine, almost hidden in my white blond-locks. I had chosen well. She is a great listener and I immediately felt bonded with my new companion. After all dragons and serpents are kin, are they not?

Pleased with myself, I left the alley and headed towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. I had heard about the latest in broomstick technology. 'Father' can wait. 

As I neared the said shop, I caught a glimpse of a familiar raven-haired teenager. He stood in front of the window display of shop with a happy and mischievous grin on his face. I smirked at the thought of catching the teen attempting some ridiculous prank. Looking up, I softly whispered to my newfound friend.

"Come Iris. I would like to introduce you to a certain Mr. Harry Potter."
    
    ¤ 

My heart pounds in my chest as I felt the rush wind across my warm face. I'd finally managed to lose them in the crowd; after slipping away silently and running like hell in the other direction that is. Really. Hermione and her books and Ron, well he's hopelessly in love with Hermione so he'll go anywhere with her. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't enjoy their company. I do. I absolutely love Hermione and Ron. They're the siblings I never had. But you know what they say 'Two's company, and three's a crowd'. I did feel a bit awkward while they were busy exchanging looks and trading kisses, with me beside them all the time. It was like invading onto private matters.

"We don't mind it, mate. We like spending time with you." Ron would say.

"That's right, Harry. No need to feel bad about it." Hermione would add.

But I do. Well, a little. You both should spend more time together making each other happy, not worrying if I felt left out or not. Even if I did. But that's not important! I'm not that selfish mind you. I'm really glad they realized their feelings for each other. I truly am.

I praised myself for my ingenuity. Now that I'm out of the picture, they could have some quality time alone. Even if it was only for a short while; once they realize I was missing, they would come looking for me. They may be in love but they're still are my friends and I know them well. I trust them to. 

"Bloody hell Harry! You could have been killed! You-Know-Who is still around you know." 

"Harry! You know you're not supposed to go wandering off alone! Something dreadful might have happened."

I could just picture them yelling at me in my mind. Ron looking around fearfully, just to make sure Voldermort wasn't standing right next to him and Hermione giving me her 'You're gonna get into trouble' look. That was why I had to sneak away. They wouldn't let me go otherwise. Of course now that I had some time to spare ….

Needless to say I headed towards my most favorite shop in the whole wide world. When I arrived, I saw this absolutely, undeniably, positively, unmistakably…..( What? You get the picture? Fine! Fine! I'll continue! ). Anyway I saw this absolutely gorgeous racing broom on display. I was sure that my eyes were glittering right this moment. There was a sign that says

"THE HURRICANE"

FOR DISPLAY ONLY

DO NOT TOUCH

Do not touch eh? We'll see about that. A smile crept up my face as my mind made a quick run through of a simple plan. I know, I know. It was immature of me to want to do something like that but I'd like to think that I'm a child at heart. Perhaps it's written in my blood; the blood of a Marauder. Or maybe I'm just trying to make up for lost time. Who knows? Though I **can** be serious if I want to, mind you. You simply can't run up to the Dark Lord and say "Hi! I know you had an unhappy childhood. So did I! Let's be friends and we can play together. It'll be fun!!" I'd sooner find my head on a swing than see Voldermort down a slide. I know what others expect of me and though it's hard, I just can't bring myself to let them down. Even if I do think it is unfair to have to live my life as others see fit and not as I desired. 

I quickly blocked myself from thinking anymore than that lest I sink into another brooding session. I entered the store, briefly registering that it is almost empty except for the few people in the back. The storekeeper was nowhere in sight. Silently thanking the Gods above for such good luck, I looked around the store to make sure no one would notice me and headed towards the display box.

There it was, right for the taking. I reached my hand out to trail along the bristles of the broomtail, my eyes locked on the treasure. Sweet Merlin! I would give anything for a ride on this beauty! The individual twigs felt rough and coarse under my relatively smooth fingers. My hand journeyed up the length of the broomstick marveling the sleek texture of the wood. Cool yet warm to the touch. Such contrasting effects it has on my system. It felt great to feel the strong yet soft handle. Wait a minute!!! 

Warm???!!! Soft??!!

My mind snapped back into reality and my eyes began to focus again. As my sight was restored, I realized that the warm and soft object turned out to be a pale hand. My eyes traveled up the hand, across find nicely muscled arms ending at the pale but beautiful face. As my emerald eyes locked with his gray ones, I felt them widen in recognition. 

There he stood, blinking at me in shock. Then his eyes narrowed and gave off a dangerous glint. In a voice full of spite, he hissed out:

"Potter. What **do** you think you are doing?"

Oh God.

"Malfoy." 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

First of all thank you to all my reviewers who have kindly lent me a moment of their precious times to leave me a review: This chapter is dedicated to you guys!! ^__^

Diana Lucille Snape ::: Yay! My first reviewer! Thank you so much! You've really made my day with your wonderful review. I promise to try my best and not to disappoint you. And don't worry 'bout Draco, he's one of my favorite characters. And Sev., I think I have a potions class planned, so we'll see about that later. As for Remus and Sirius, I'm afraid they don't play much of a role in this story. Ok that's it. Keep reviewing and thanks!

LoMaRiBa ::: Thank you!! And keep on guessing! You'll find out who much later.

Canceria ::: Thanx again for your e-mail!! And keep reviewing!

Notes:::

(1) _Kaigara _means 'sea shell' in Japanese. (According to my dictionary). I named Draco's eagle-owl 'coz I couldn't find its name in the books. Anyone knows if it has a real name? Anyway, this name is in honor of the sound of the sea that you're suppose to hear when you put your ear near one. Thus even if you empty all your secrets and voice all your thoughts into a sea shell, the next person who tries to listen from it won't hear anything else but the sea.

(2) The Iris, beautifies the borders in spring and early summer. The plant is named after the rainbow goddess, 'Iris,' from the beauty and variety of colors in the flowers of the genus. From ancient times the stately Iris stood as a symbol of power and majesty - it was dedicated to Juno and was the origin of the scepter. The Egyptians place it on the brow of the Sphinx and on the scepter of their kings, the three leaves of its blossoms symbolize faith, wisdom and courage. 

Info from ::: http://www.botanical.com/botanical/mgmh/i/irises08.html

Wow 2nd chap's finished! It's so strenuous getting into Draco's head really! Phew! I'm tired…... Anyway do you like my Draco? Ahem..(points finger) 'my' Draco…Ahem…hehehe. I do hope he is not OOC nor does he sound like a big jerk.^__^;;. 

Please review!! Even if you don't have anything to comment on, could you just put a smiley face there? I need to know if there are people reading this story. Please? (Pouts and tries to put on puppy dog eyes but fails) @.@

Thanx to Canceria for informing me, now you don't have to sign in to leave me a review. I'll accept anything even flames!! So…

For the last time review people!! **PLEASE**!!!! 


	3. Suspicions in a store and discoveries at...

~¤~ THE PROPHECY OF DRACO ~¤~

By Crimson Flame

Disclaimer::: 

See chapter 1 for more details…..

Timeline:::

Ok now I'm sure. ^__^ Everything has happened as according to the books. However in my fic it has happened earlier. Harry was born in 1976, his parents died in 1977 and so on and so forth. So it's like shifting everything backwards a few years. Um..Did you get that? Tell me if you don't coz it is quite important to the plot later on.

Notes:::

This story slightly AU (Alternate Universe)…See the timeline factor and just my frail attempts to justify certain situations...

It may progress to be a HP/DM story in future chapters but nothing excessive. (Just a little kissing, touching, hugging, blushing, etc.) ^___^;; Hehehe. However, please give this fic a chance even if you're an anti-slash reader.

This fic may span from 15-17 chapters, maybe more maybe less, but around there. 

Key words:::

7th year, Harry, Draco, Voldermort, Prophecy, Dragons, New Powers (what else?^__^;;), possible slash, etc.

Summary:::

A class assignment leads to the uncovering of an ancient prophecy, whispered freely among many beasts, yet rarely mentioned by any man. When the time comes, will Harry and Draco play their part in it or will they forge their own destinies… 

Legend:::

º…bla bla…º denotes speech in Parseltongue

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"But when you hold me near, 

You drown out the crowd,

Try as they may they could never define,

What's been said between your heart and mine…"

When You Say Nothing at All by Ronan Keating

~¤ Chapter 3 ¤~

~¤ Suspicions in a store and discoveries at a dinner ¤~

His gaze was completely locked at the sight in the window, and was completely oblivious of the world around him. Slowly and cautiously, I slipped by him and rushed into the store. As I entered the shop I saw the source of Potter's wonder. It is as they had described in the magazine. 

'The Hurricane'- the only one of its kind. Currently the fastest broom in the world; so fast that even world's best professional racer, Audrey Rosenthony was unable to control it due to its amazing immediate response system.

My hand automatically reached out to touch the priceless item, desperate to confirm that it was not merely a dream. Then, something warm covered the top of my hand as opposed to the chill under my palms.

He must have walked in immediately after I did. I don't know. I did not take note of it. The years I've spent alone in the dark fortress have made it easy for me to be distracted by new things. 

The idiot boy did not even notice that I was standing right there. The nerve of him! Me! Draco Malfoy! Everyone notices me!

"Potter. What **do** you think you are doing?"

"Malfoy."

"Potter…grrrr." 

"Malfoyyyy…."

"Potter!!!!!"

"Mal…"

"STOP THAT!!!! WHAT **THE HELL** DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??!! **KINDLY** REMOVE THAT.. THAT HAND OF YOURS **OFF** OF **MINE**!!!!"

Well that certainly interrupted the contest of 'who-can-say-the-other's-name-in-a-more-disgusted-way' that we had. It also made him realize that he still had his hand where it didn't belong. He quickly jerked his pity-excuse-for-a-hand away as if it had touched a naked flame. Our gazes had locked onto each other in the contest of wills but now he hurriedly looked away, everywhere, save in my direction. His face turned a nice shade of red, from anger or embarrassment I know not.

I looked at my own hand with disgust and muttered under my breath. "Great. Just great. Now I have Potter Germs on my hand. I'll have to scrub it clean for a whole bloody month."

"What did you say Malfoy?" He spared me a glance with a curious twinkle in his emerald eyes. His hearing must have improved over the years for him to hear me.

"I said…Ughh I need no reason to explain it to you! Go fall off a cliff or something!"

The twinkle vanished, his questioning look replaced by an angry scowl. Honestly, the boy's curiosity will kill him one day. I'm sure of it. Sooner or later, he would find out about something he'd rather not. Trust me. I know.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Do you own this store Potter? Or are you too high and mighty that someone like me is not worthy enough to be in your presence?"

"Just answer the question Malfoy. Are you spying on me?"

"Excuse me? Contrary to popular belief the world does not revolve around you Potter. I happen to like this shop."

"Why?" There goes his damn curiosity again. I grow tired of it. 

"If there is only one thing in this whole world that I love, then it has to be flying. In one way or another. There is no other greater joy in life."

"In one way or another? You mean there are other ways to fly instead of on a broomstick?" 

"Well wouldn't you like to know Potter?" I replied in a little sing-song voice determined to taunt him for all my trouble's worth.

He made no effort to reply. I tried to consider a way of which I can drop this pointless conversation. Then I found the perfect solution. 

"The day I tell you that is the day you kiss me." I said smugly. I know Potter won't sink that low. He can't be THAT curious. Could he?

Immediately after, his whole face turned as red as a Christmas stocking and he looked ready to punch me in the nose.

"I would rather kiss a Dementor, thank you very much!!! And you can keep your damn methods to yourself!!!" 

Hah! Got you!

"Your loss Potter." 

His eyes wandered. I'm sure his trying to think of a nasty retort. Let him try. I'm up for any challenge.

Then they stopped, resting on the spot of white on my head. So he finally noticed my new friend. I had almost forgotten about terrorizing Potter with Iris. Almost.

"Potter. I would like you to meet a new companion of mine, Iris." I said grinning evilly.

¤

I blinked. A snake? Malfoy has gotten a pet snake? And not just any snake, but a boomslang by the looks of it. Does he know that they are poisonous? Great. Absolutely wonderful. Couldn't he have bought a bunny rabbit instead? The mental image of Draco Malfoy chasing a white blur all over the Slytherin Common Room rushed through my mind. 

Guess not. 

I tried not to laugh but failed when the thought blossomed to one where a bunny rabbit stood on Professor Snape's head with the said professor boiling with rage and threatening to cook it into rabbit stew. The look of confusion on Malfoy's face only made me laugh even louder. 

I struggled to control myself and took another look at the creature. It turned out to be a beautiful serpent with pearl-like scales and soulful dark eyes. I felt pity for the poor thing. It didn't deserve someone as awful and terrible as Malfoy for its keeper. Then I had an idea. Time to put my cursed gift into good use for a change. Looking around to make sure no one was watching us, I turned to the snake and concentrated.

º Iris is it? It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Harry Potter. Let me tell you about Malfoy. Actually the things I could tell you about him would take me all day so I'll just sum it up for you. He. Is. Not. Nice. He will treat you real badly. But don't worry, I can help you. If you come with me, I could release you into the Forbidden Forrest when we get to Hogwarts. You'll be happy there, I'm sure of it. Well? What do you say? º

At first Iris looked at me in surprise, probably wondering how I could speak her language. Then she shook her pretty little head and said to me in a sweet voice but in a tone full of insight.

º Ah…My dear young Harry Potter, 

You claim to know my beloved master,

Judge not too quickly and be many times wiser,

For it is hard to tell, who is friend or foe or neither.º

I gaped. Well I have to admit it. I like this snake a lot. She gives great advice. It just seems like she's giving it to the wrong person. I'm not judging Malfoy **too** quickly now, am I? Are seven years quick to snakes?

º Well if you're sure. But remember that I'm always there if you change your mind.º 

She gave me a serpentine smile.

º Thank you my young sir, 

And I will indeed remember.º

Smiling in return, I looked back at Malfoy. To my surprise, I thought I saw a tiny glint of hurt in his eyes but it was quickly replaced by a cold hard look. I must have been dreaming. He smirked at me and told me in an annoyed and lazy tone. 

"Must you Potter. Really. Do you have an insatiable urge to go around turning my friends against me?"

But. How? Did he understand me? I wonder if I should add him to my list of mind-readers. Nah. It's probably just a lucky guess. Or maybe he's a Parselmouth too? Who knows?

I was about to answer him that no, I'm just trying to help the poor creature escape an irresponsible master who can't even control himself let alone a poisonous snake----someone could accidentally get seriously injured or even die, **not** that I'm worried about Malfoy mind you. Just then two loud voices filled the air.

"Bloody hell Harry! You could have been killed! You-Know-Who is still around you know." 

"Harry! You know you're not supposed to go wandering off alone! Something dreadful might have happened."

There they stood, exactly as I thought they would. Ron was looking around terrified and Hermione was giving me the look. 

"Better go now Potter. Don't want to worry your bodyguards now do you?"

"Sod off Malfoy."

"Or you'll do what Potter?"

I had to refrain myself from running up to him and punch him in the nose till it damn bloody bleeds. I am always losing control around him. I don't act like myself at all. I wonder why.

"Come on Harry. He's not worth the effort." 

"Let's go Harry."

Ron and Hermione were giving me anxious glances. Probably disturbed by the expression of controlled rage on my face.

"Oh fine let's go. See you Malfie." 

Pathetic ain't I? To have to resort to name-calling. I grabbed Ron's hand in mine and Hermione's in another and dashed with them out of the store laughing. Nevertheless, I am happy to have the last word.

¤

Hermione and I stayed with Ron and his family while awaiting the day we set off to King Cross station. It was as we had planned before the summer. I was to meet up with them at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in Diagon Alley. Then we were to go around buying our supplies. I was to slip away when they did not realize it (well it was in **my** plans) and after all that return to the Burrow till the day we set off to Hogwarts. 

So here we are, all gathered at the long table for one last dinner before we leave tomorrow morning. The twins were busy at their shop, the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes which was a huge success in Hogsmeade. Bill and Percy were still working and Ginny was staying with one of her friends for the summer. That left Hermione and Ron, who sat next to each other trading secret looks and exchanging declarations of love. I took the seat opposite them, and next to Charlie who was taking a break from Dragon-keeping. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley occupied the seats at one end of the table discussing the latest in wizards' politics. 

"Noisy love birds aren't they?" Charlie had leaned over and whispered to me.

"You haven't heard the worst of it yet." I whispered back, drinking from a glass of pumpkin juice.

"No. **You** haven't heard the worst of it."

I nearly blew the juice all over the table. Gulping it down hurriedly, I laughed heartily.

"So Charlie, how are things in Romania?"

"It has been absolutely wonderful!" He beamed. "There are more Longhorn hatchlings this year than there ever were before. That'll be a great boost to their declining numbers. It really is sad that people would go to all that trouble to kill dragons just for their horns or other parts of their bodies for that matter. Luckily that's all in the past now. People don't hunt dragons anymore; if you don't include the poachers that are still out there."

"I see. That's great! I'm really glad."

I really am. Since my fourth year and the First Task, I've held great interests towards dragons. After all, it's not hard to admire their power and magnificence. 

"Strange thing is. Recently, researching wizards have found an ancient temple-like structure that seemed to have been built to worship dragons. They've also discovered evidence there, pointing to the actual existence of the Draco-nigenae."

"Draco-nigenae?"

"Yes. The Draco-nigenae are also known as the Dragon People. The legends and myths say that they were a race of dragons who could turn into humans and back again at will. They still retained their natural abilities and magical properties while in human form however; the dragon's speed, their strength, their weaknesses, and their highly adapted senses. They were even rumored to sprout wings on their backs in order to fly. Muggles were said to have mistaken them for angels. Plus they were highly in tuned with nature and the magic within it. This made them very powerful wizards and witches. Few people know about this and even fewer believe it."

"What happened to them? If they are so powerful, then why don't people know about them?"

"Like I said. It was just an old fairytale. No one knows for sure. They have been rumored to be wiped out by us, Wizards and Muggles alike. It's probably just another old wives' tale, but I am kind of fascinated and curious at how these dragons lived. I mean they could be a missing link for all we know. We could be the great, great, great grandchildren of dragons who evolved, with the Draco-nigenae as the first step in evolution."

Wow. My mouth nearly dropped when he said that. All this is beginning to sink in. It's fascinating information. My mind replayed itself to make sure I'd absorbed everything about this amazing story.

"Wait a minute. You said that the Draco-nigenae flew around with wings instead of on brooms?"

"Yes, I did. Did you know…"

Charlie continued on to talk about something but my mind has already drifted away to an earlier conversation.

__

"If there is only one thing in this whole world that I love, then it has to be flying. In one way or another. There is no other greater joy in life."

"In one way or another? You mean there are other ways to fly instead of on a broomstick?" 

"Well wouldn't you like to know Potter?"

"…perhaps they missed the extra limbs while in human forms. Who knows?" Charlie said ending his explanations.

Did Malfoy know? How could he possibly have found out? Perhaps he read about it somewhere.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?…Oh yes. Who knows?" I agreed softly.

"Who knows indeed." 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Wow that was fast wasn't it??!! I had a sudden spurt of energy!! ^___^;;

Well I did try…Sigh….I can just hope that more people would read this fic out of almost 55,000 of them out there…

Anyway to:

Elleon::: Thanx!! Hopefully I'll continue even if there are no reviews.(But please do. It'll make me so much happier!!) Anyway, I'm not only writing this for you guys to read but also for myself too.^___^

Snuffles::: I'm glad you do!! But hmm..do dogs 'purr'? *smiles* Just kidding!! 

Leon::: I'm so happy you like my Draco!! I tried really hard. I really did. ^__^ Let's just hope I can keep at it! And I'll update as soon as I can!!

Notes:::

(1) In case you didn't notice, Draco's new pet is a white snake. A boomslang actually. Boomslangs live in trees and bushes and feed on small animals and bird eggs. They are greenish to brown or black in color and grow to about 1.5 m (about 5 ft) long. The boomslang has a potent venom that it delivers through large, deeply grooved fangs that are located at the rear of the mouth. The bite of the boomslang can be fatal. (Funny thing is..before this I thought boomslangs were a kind of tree!! And Boomslang skin was its bark!! ^__^;;)

Info from ::: Microsoft® Encarta® Encyclopedia 2003. © 1993-2002 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.

(2) In my story, snakes always talk in a poem-like way. I've always wanted to make them more interesting. Hopefully I can come up with enough poems for all the times snakes have to talk (@.@;; What did I get myself into?!!)

(3) I don't really know how Ron and Hermione should act. I've never been in love before. So their actions are based on the observations I have on my currently love-struck friend and her boyfriend. ^__^;;

(4) _Draco-nigenae _looselymeans Dragon-born in latin.

Translation from::: http://catholic.archives.nd.edu/cgi-bin/lookdown.pl

Alright. *handsonhips* Must I repeat myself every single time??? **Review now** or I'll, I'll, I'll…..*sighs in defeat*…do nothing…..but sulk in a corner for days unend ^___^;;

The next chapter….will be up in a 2-3 days hopefully.


	4. Of Dungeons

~¤~ THE PROPHECY OF DRACO ~¤~

By Crimson Flame

Disclaimer::: 

See chapter 1 for more details…..

Timeline:::

See chapter 2

Key words:::

7th year, Harry, Draco, Voldermort, Prophecy, Dragons, New Powers (what else?^__^;;), possible slash, etc.

Summary:::

A class assignment leads to the uncovering of an ancient prophecy, whispered freely among many beasts, yet rarely mentioned by any man. When the time comes, will Harry and Draco play their part in it or will they forge their own destinies… 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"This is the day which the Lord hath made; we will rejoice and be glad"

Psalms 118 : 24 

~¤ Chapter 4 ¤~

~¤ Of Dungeons……¤~

I hurried down the corridor as fast as I could. I had told Ron and Hermione to go on without me. 

"No need for all of us to be late." I had said.

"But."

"But nothing. Do you want to lose Gryffindor house points too?"

They were uncertain at first but had reluctantly agreed in the end. 

So here I was. With a steady pounding in my ears, I rounded another corner and dashed down another flight of stairs. Sweat trickled down the sides of my face and for once I wished I wasn't wearing these robes that were keeping me aback. 

Then I crashed into something; probably a suit of armor, fell and hit my head on the floor. Ignoring the pain I got up to my feet and resumed my race.

Hurry up! Hurry up! I shouted to myself mentally willing myself to go faster. Why must I always get into trouble first thing in the year, every year? Maybe it's a sub-conscious need to maintain tradition. Sigh…

The trip by train had turned out to be uneventful. Malfoy and his goons had stayed out of our sights, much to my relief. We arrived at Hogwarts, sat through the Sorting Ceremony and the Great Feast and well.. you know the routine. It's just like we did every year. Same old same old. And pretty soon lessons had started. 

Thus back to the present, I was desperately late for class. And not just any class but Potions. Despite wishing every year that Snape would resign, the git is still our beloved Potions professor. The only good news seems to be that this would not be a combined lesson with Slytherins. 7th years apparently have each lesson of every subject to their own respective houses only. Must be the need for smaller classes for the professors to focus on teaching to prepare the students for the N.E.W.Ts this year. 

As I reached the dungeons classroom, I panted and breathed in deeply for precious air to fill my deprived lungs. Peeking in from outside the silent classroom, I saw that the rest of the Gryffindors were looking down at their parchments, furiously copying down notes. A blond-haired student was writing on the blackboard the ingredients and instructions for today's potion. Snape was sitting at his desk in front of the board, his dark eyes focused on the scrap of paper before him.

Good. Nobody's looking. Maybe I can slip in and he wouldn't notice. Taking another deep breath to calm down my nerves, I silently tip toed towards the empty seat beside Ron in the back row. Sparing a quick glance behind my back, I saw that Snape hadn't moved an inch. I held in a relieved sigh and hurriedly made my way closer to my destination. Closer. Closer. Nearly there. Almost.

"Well, well. Mr. Potter has **finally** seen it fit to grace us with his presence."

Almost. Damn. I turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape." I said defeatedly.

"Time and tide waits for no man, Potter. Sorry isn't good enough" He said in a low tone. There seemed to be a twinge of disappointment in his voice. Wait a minute. Snape? Disappointed in **me**? Perhaps I fell down harder than I thought. My forehead began throbbing painfully. I'm getting a big headache.

The class had our full attention now. The rest of the Gryffindors looked positively dismayed.

Really. Not good enough? Well what did he expect me to say? Congratulations! You've just won another chance to humiliate and torture Potter! Have fun!

I wished I could shout that out at him. But that will only make matters worse than they already are. So I kept quiet and looked down at my most interesting shoes.

"It's not his fault!" I heard Ron shout out in my defense.

"We already told you when we came in. The staircase had changed while he was on it." Hermione said.

Aah…Ron, Hermione. Appreciate the effort. Really. But you should have known by now. It doesn't matter what you explain to him. Snape will just say,

"Twenty points from Gryffindor."

There, you see.

"For being late. And that's not all."

I lift up my head almost lazily. Oh..please. Surprise me.

Then he did. Instead of saying something like 'A month's detention', he said out aloud with his eyes boring into mine.

"I must say Mr. Potter. My idea of detentions don't seem to work on you anymore. Time for a change of opinions. My dear assistant, what do you propose we do with him?"

I nearly died from shock there and then. The student who was writing on the board earlier, stepped out from behind Snape and into my view. 

It was none other than Draco Damn Malfoy. 

¤

I almost laughed out aloud. I know that Severus is holding himself back as well. Then I saw the expression of initial shock on Potter's face turn into undeniable dread. The 'brave' Gryffindor paled slightly. No doubt images from his worst nightmares were running through his pretty little head right this moment.

"Oh…didn't you know Potter? Mr. Malfoy here is the new Assistant Potions Master. If you weren't late you would have known that."

"As-ssistant Potions Master?"

"God. Potter. Don't you ever pay attention to the announcements our so-called headmaster makes during the feast? Or were you busy stuffing your face full of dessert?" I said to him unbelievingly. 

"I was talking to Ron and Hermione!"

His face was flushed red. I find it amusing that he would lie. I leaned nearer to him and whispered into his ear so that only he could hear me.

"Really?…To think that the two lovebirds would find the time to talk to you." 

Apparently I had struck a cord. Potter's face fell dramatically and he remained silent almost as if in agreement. He gave me a cold stare. I began to regret my words. It was not in my place to judge. But I did not apologize. I never did and I never will.

"If you must know Mr. Potter, each teacher requires one of the 7th years to help them conduct their lessons. These students are called 'Assistant Masters' and are given the authority of a real teacher. However this is only during an ongoing class. The teacher chooses the student who he thinks is qualified enough for the job and the student decides if he would accept the offer given. Mr. Malfoy has accepted mine, therefore he is the Assistant Potions Master."

He gave a slight nod when Severus finished explaining to him. Then he looked at me straight in the eye.

"Fine. Do your worst Malfoy." He challenged me with bright twin emeralds and a bold, devilish smile.

So the Gryffindor spirit never dies. 

Then I shall have to rise up to the challenge. 

¤

I was angry. Angry at Malfoy for being right. So what if I was not talking to Hermione and Ron. I couldn't very well tell him that I was too busy reading a letter from Sirius to notice the announcement. But he didn't have to rub it in my face. Damn him. Him and that cursed arrogance of his. He just has to prove that I'm always wrong and he's always right.

I was angry yes, but I was also hurt. To think that even Malfoy noticed it. Malfoy of all people. I suppose everyone believes that I'm a mere thorn in my friends' sides. Maybe I am. Maybe I shouldn't hang around them anymore.

Snape had started to drone on about the 'Assistant' system. Vaguely I thought that it was an interesting arrangement. This way the teachers wouldn't have to work too hard and the student will gain some experience in return. Didn't really surprise me that Snape would choose Malfoy as his assistant though.

I nodded as a sign that I understood what he had told me. Then I turned to stare at Malfoy unblinking. I would never forgive him for what he said nor would I give him the pleasure of seeing me beaten.

I worked up a smile and folded my arms to my chest.

"Fine. Do your worst Malfoy." I had said confidently.

He grinned at me in return. He damned grinned at me! Oooh how I wish I could hit him until his damn smile is at the back of his bloody face!

"Sir. Wouldn't you agree if I said that the Slytherin Common Room needs cleaning?" He said in a taunting tone.

Snape lifted a hand to stroke his chin as if he was considering something.

"Why Mr. Malfoy, I believe I would."

Then Snape added somemore,

"And I would say the Dorm Rooms aren't quite as clean as they used to be too."

I blinked. I couldn't believe it! 

Snape's horrible. 

Malfoy's horrible. 

But together, they are absolutely horrifying. 

Malfoy simply smirked at me as my jaw dropped unable to sound out my opinion. They can't expect me to clean a room full of people who positively despise me. Could they?

"Then it is settled. Mr. Potter shall serve his punishment cleaning the Slytherin Common Room and Dorm Rooms. Mr. Malfoy shall be the one to make sure Potter is without his wand all the while. Do you understand Mr. Potter?"

Apparently they could. 

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. Great. Now I feel like an inmate of some high security prison. What's worse is that Malfoy is the prison guard and Snape is the prison chief.

"Yes sir." I said reluctantly.

"Good. Now sit down Potter. We've wasted enough time as it is. Mr. Malfoy kindly distribute the ingredients."

I headed towards my seat beside Ron. Him and Hermione looked worriedly at me, then furiously at Snape and Malfoy.

This is going to be a long day.

¤

That boy Potter has been nothing but a disappointment since day one. Assuming that I believed his story, of which I **don't**, did he think that just because the staircase changed, he had an excuse to be late. 

What if Voldemort was in this very room threatening to kill his friends? 

Would he come minutes later claiming that the 'staircase had changed' only to find that what remained of his pitiful friends was a pile of ash? 

And would he be able to demand for Voldermort to bring them back to life because they simply wouldn't have been killed if he were not late?

I think not.

Regret is not a wonderful feeling Mr. Potter. All the ' what if's ' and the ' maybe's 'could drive one mad with guilt. Yes….A wonderful feeling it is not and you'd do well to dwell on that thought. I know I have. Even if it was too late.

Sighing mentally, I shoved my musings away. It was getting old. **I'm** getting old.

Today's potion will be a breeze to brew. But knowing the Gryffindors it is bound to become a storm. Namely that Longbottom boy. You'd think that after seven years he'd get the hang of it. But no..he still has to melt a few cauldrons once in a while. Sometimes I think he does that just to spite me. 

Much to my dismay though, Potter has indeed improved a lot since his first year. I would say that he is as good as Draco now. His physical attributes and magical prowess has gradually shown itself through the years, instead of at once after he has come of age like Draco and the others of our kind. Perhaps Potter's blood gave him such unique qualities. I know not for sure nor do I care about my stupid nephew, prodigal son of my dearest Lily.

However, the time of the Prophecy draws near and he must be prepared to face his fate as does Draco. And as much as I hoped there be a solution other than that in the Prophecy, the chances that there is one are slim. The Draco-nigenae were famous for their accurate seeings.

I walked around the class to observe their work. They had begun mixing in the Dragon's blood, something so precious that only 7th years are allowed to experiment on. I repressed a shudder as I saw the crimson liquid ooze down into their cauldrons. I always did curse Albus for finding out the twelve uses of dragon's blood. Creatures as rare as dragons will become even rarer when man could find more reasons to profit by from them.

As a matter of fact, I never did like potions. Oh..I may be good at it, but I never did like it. Petty wizards would rip out nature's gifts without a second thought just to brew something that would help them grow older or make themselves sleep like the dead. After all how would one feel if he has to use the blood from his own kind just to do something as insignificant as brewing potions? I am sure that another in this class shares my opinion.

Glancing around I realized that Draco had stopped by a student's cauldron and was giving instructions. He had a cold hard face set as he handled the vial of blood. Blood so similar to the one flowing in our very veins. 

Nevertheless, it is time to pay my 'favorite' student a visit.

¤

I had to hide my disgust. My lips curled as the familiar metallic smell reached my nose. It could have been my blood I'm holding in my hands right now. I damned the whole human race all over again. 

I moved on from the place as soon as I finished pouring the liquid into Finnigan's cauldron, and made my way towards Severus who was looming over Potter. 

I mentally smirked at the sight. Severus always had a hard time with him. And Potter doesn't make it easier for him either. 

"Mr. Potter. What did you think you were doing? The instructions were to let the **frozen** Ashwinder eggs in first. Not wait till they melt and then mix them in. Ten points from Gryffindor for not paying attention."

Potter opened his mouth to protest but Severus beat him to it.

"And redo the potion, right from the start."

I frowned at him. There's hardly a need to redo the whole potion. In a lazy drawl, I told Severus so.

"Don't even bother, sir. I'm perfectly sure Potter just made a simple mistake."

Potter looked at me in astonishment. Probably wondering if he was dreaming that I, Draco Malfoy had just stood up for him. 

Dream on.

"It'll be such a waste of valuable ingredients. Plus he would most definitely repeat his mistakes all over again."

Through my sensitive ears, I could hear Potter emit a low growl at me. I merely sneered at him.

"Very well. Clean up your cauldron Mr. Potter. Observe Ms. Granger for now."

"Yes sir."

Satisfied, Severus left to torment another Gryffindor. I watched as Potter stuck out his tongue at Severus' back. I rolled my eyes. Honestly, the boy acts like a first year.

Potter got out his wand and muttered a cleaning spell. After that he settled down beside Granger and watched her brew the potion with a smile.

I turned around to leave but the scent of blood caught my attention. It was not quite the same as the smell of the Dragon's blood. Searching around the classroom, my eyes came to rest on the source of my intrigue. 

It was Potter's shoulder. The spot on his robes was getting darker. The idiot fool didn't even realize that he was bleeding! Unbelievable. How could someone be so ignorant of his own needs?

Feeling a bit regretful of what I had commented earlier on about his friends, I reached out towards him and grabbed onto his shoulder.

¤

****

Pain! 

My eyes slammed shut and my hand instinctively went over to cover my wound. I nearly shouted out in agony when I felt the hurt spread through my body. Vaguely I realized that it must have been from when I had fallen down earlier. 

Then, a sudden warmth replaced it and all the hurt stopped. It felt nice.

When the warmth lifted, I looked up and saw Malfoy looking down at me.

"Now we're even." He said.

"What?" I answered dumbly.

"Never mind that Potter. Now get your pretty little hand off mine. **Again**."

Shit.

I didn't realize that my hand had clamped onto Malfoy's tightly instead of my shoulder. My face heated up unexpectedly and I wonder if I'm blushing.

I quickly lifted my hand to my chest, feeling betrayed by myself.

"Honestly Potter. Do you like holding my hand that much?"

I sputtered in disgust that Malfoy would even suggest such a thing. He laughed in my face.

"See you in the next class. And I look forward to your detention."

I let out a huge groan as he walked out of the classroom. Class had ended during our 'conversation'. 

Well thank you so much for reminding me.

I let out another groan as I realized my wound had earned me another trip to Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing. Carefully brushing the soaked cloth of my robe aside, I struggled to take a glimpse of how bad the injury was. I felt my eyes widen with shock as I stared at my shoulder.

There was only pale, smooth skin without even a scar in sight. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Note that all the chapters I have written and will be writing are dedicated to all you readers out there, and especially to my wonderful reviewers!! ^___^

Response to reviewers:

Anya Malfoy::: You can never have too many Draco and dragon stories. ^___^ and thanx!! Keep reading…it gets more interesting…I hope hehehe @__@;;

Leon::: Here it is! Thanx for the kiss! Hehehe.

Diana Lucille Snape::: Thank you! You like my Draco? And Iris too? Yay!! Glad you do. About Iris, hmmm…..maybe.. ^___^ This potions chap's for you. Hope I didn't disappoint!

Notes:::

(1) One thing I realized about Harry in the books. He tells Ron and Hermione almost everything he knows. Don't you think so? ^___^ I think this is because he trusts them. Here he still does. It's just that now, he will think twice because he feels that he would get in their way or something like that.(Plus, I needed an excuse that Harry won't go blabbering everything he suspects about Draco to the others.^__^)

(2) I'm sorry if Ron and Hermione sound like ignorant friends. But they really do care about Harry. They're just a little insensitive to his feelings. Or is Harry being too sensitive?? @__@;;;

(3) Sev's a hard character for me to write. ^__^;;

(4) Like Harry, I don't know what potion I'm making most of the time ^___^ Hehehe.

(5) Yes. Sev is Harry's uncle. Lily is his sister. I know I know. You're screaming " No! Sev doesn't even look like Lily!" But I'll explain that later. And no, Harry doesn't know about it. 

(6) My fic is kind of strange isn't it. ^___^;; It's read forwards to be a mystery, but backwards to understand the actions and reactions of the characters….Am I making sense? @___@ (If not just ignore this sentence and assume the author was delusional when she wrote this.)

I had temporary writer's block for this chapter *groans* …..so I'm really sorry if this chapter is not that good or in other words, boring.. =( 

Ahem…I need your opinions on something ^___^

Should I put a sign that says for example Harry's POV whenever I change the point of view or should I continue the way I am writing now? Is the current format confusing for you?? Hehehe. =P

If this chapter confused you then maybe I should…..

Anyway….it goes like this(the POVs), Harry== Draco== Harry== Sev== Draco== Harry again ^___^;;

REVIEW PLEAZZZZZZZZ!!!

Next chapter up in about the same time. 


	5. And Dragons

~¤~ THE PROPHECY OF DRACO ~¤~

By Crimson Flame

Disclaimer::: 

See chapter 1 for more details…..

Key words:::

7th year, Harry, Draco, Voldermort, Prophecy, Dragons, New Powers (what else?^__^;;), possible slash, etc.

Summary:::

A class assignment leads to the uncovering of an ancient prophecy, whispered freely among many beasts, yet rarely mentioned by any man. When the time comes, will Harry and Draco play their part in it or will they forge their own destinies… 

Legend:::

º…bla bla…º denotes speech in Parseltongue

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"When there is no enemy within, the enemies outside cannot hurt you."

African Proverb

~¤ Chapter 5 ¤~

~¤ And Dragons ¤~

I sat curled up in the sofa in the Gryffindor common room by the warm fire. Classes for the day had ended and it was getting late. Everyone was settling in. Some were already in their dorms and the others were scattered about the common room. Ron came up to me with Hermione in his arms and both of them sat down next to me.

"Hey Harry, sorry about what happened yesterday. We did tell Snape about the staircase. Honestly we did." Ron told me in an apologetic and hopeful tone. 

"The stubborn git wouldn't have believed me in a thousand years. Don't worry yourselves over it." I told them, meaning every single word I said.

"We just feel so bad Harry. With you getting detention and everything. It sounds so awful."

"I know, Hermione. They'll probably try to kill me and make it look like an accident. The 'Oh the poor thing slipped while he was cleaning the floor and hit his head on the edge of the table' or the 'He was just cleaning the open window but lost his balance and fell to his death' kind of scenario. You'll know what had happened if I don't return from detention tomorrow in one piece."

I laughed out sarcastically. Both of them looked at me with guilt and concern clearly written in their expressions.

"I was joking! Really you two take things way too seriously. They can't do anything to me. Besides, I'm not that thick that I can't defend myself if they tried. I will destroy them single-handedly."

At that they lightened up a bit and managed to smile. Luckily they had forgotten about the part where I wasn't allowed my wand the entire time. Change the subject, change the subject, I chanted mentally to myself.

"So are you two set on going to the library to do the research tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Hermione said excitedly.

"You are coming too right Harry?" Ron added giving me a pleading look. Clearly going to the library with **Hermione** alone would scare anyone, even her boyfriend. 

"Yes. I'm coming. This is a shared assignment after all." I said struggling not to laugh.

"Great Harry! And Ron, have you owled Charlie yet? Any information from him will indeed be very helpful."

"I already did that, Herm-own-ninny darling." 

"Ron don't call me that!"

"What? Darling?"

"No! Herm-own-ninny."

"But I didn't. I called you Herm-own-ninny darling."

"Oh I give up."

Ron gave a broad grin and tackled Hermione onto the floor. Soon both of them were rolling onto each other, giggling and laughing. 

"Take it inside you two." I said trying to mimic Professor McGonagall's stern voice.

"Yes sir. Assistant Beast Master sir." Ron said saluting at me.

"Oh yes Harry. Before we forget. Congratulations on that!" Hermione said in between her giggles as Ron hauled her up to her feet and dragged her towards the dorms.

"Behave you animals!" I managed to shout out laughing before they disappeared into their rooms. 

Alone again, I sat staring ahead into the flames, my hand brushed absent-mindedly against where my supposed wound was. 

What in the world happened yesterday? What did Malfoy do to me? Perhaps I should've told Ron. Or Hermione. She might know of a healing spell. I had heard a very faint murmur before the pain had stopped. But Malfoy wasn't holding his wand. What does this mean? And why did Malfoy say 'we're even'?

º Good evening, my dear young one,

Do questions trouble you beneath the setting sun? º

My mind snapped away from my thoughts. I looked down towards the sound of the voice and was greeted by a familiar serpentine smile and a flick of forked tongue.

º Iris?! How did you get in here? º 

I hissed back quietly to make sure no one else would notice. Even if Seamus and Dean were the only ones left in the common room. Before the snow-white creature could answer, Neville came bursting in.

"Everybody!!!….W-watch!!..Out!!…There's!!!…A!!…S-snake!!!" He shouted out gasping between breaths. Then he fainted.

Oh dear.

"A SNAKE?!! WHERE?!!!" Dean shouted out in panic. Then he saw Iris curled up at my feet.

"It's alright. She's harmless!!!" I stood up and tried to calm him down.

"Harmless? That's a boomslang for crying out loud. They're extremely poisonous!" Seamus yelled at me while pointing a shaky finger at Iris. Mentally I thanked the gods above that the doors to the dorms had been shut tight. If not the room will be flooded with people attracted by the noise.

"I know that Seamus! What I mean is, she won't harm you. Unless of course you harm her first."

"How would you know that Ha…Oh I forgot." Dean seemed to have recalled my ability of talking to snakes.

"I see. Then we have nothing to worry about, do we? Harry, you can control your pet right?" Seamus said with relief.

"She's not mine." I said with a sigh.

"She's not? Then.."

"Iris is Malfoy's pet."

"MALFOY??!!!! DRACO MALFOY??!!!"

"Yes Dean! How many Malfoys are there in this school?" I said annoyed.

"Why don't we kill it right now?" Seamus suggested casually. 

"Good idea! We'll be able to get back at Malfoy." Dean beamed.

"No!" I shouted out horrified. Even though I'd like to get back at Malfoy, killing an innocent creature isn't the way to do it.

"You're no fun Harry. Didn't think you'll take your role as the Assistant Beast Master that seriously." Dean laughed.

"Better be careful Harry. Never trust anything that's Malfoy's." Seamus warned.

"Yeah, don't come running to us when you're bitten by it." Dean said laughing again.

Then, they both left to their dorms hurriedly, wanting to get as far away as they can from the Slytherin's snake.

I let out a sigh in relief and plopped back into the sofa. Iris slithered up the arm of the said furniture and rested on my lap. She raised her head and spoke to me worriedly.

º Will the poor thing be all right?

Did I give the boys an awful fright? º

Iris then glanced anxiously at Neville who was still out cold on the floor.

º Don't worry about him. He does that all the time. º

I told her with a smile and she smiled back graciously.

º Of that, I am most relieved,

Myself to be fearful, I had believed. º

I am curious however.

º How exactly did you get in? Why are you here anyway? Did Malfoy send you? Or worse did he hurt you? I will kill him if he did. Are you here to accept my help? º

She gave me another of her beautiful smiles.

º Many a question you do procure,

My dear young and curious sir,

That boy was in a hurry to be within,

He hadn't noticed until I had slipped in,

Sent me here, my master did not,

I was lonely, your company I had sought,

My master was occupied with work,

He hadn't the knowledge, here I now lurk,

And onto myself, he has never harmed,

Thank you for the offer, I am indeed charmed. º

So Neville must have let her in without knowing it. She came here because she was lonely and I'm the only one here who could speak in Parseltongue. She said Malfoy is busy with some work and doesn't realize that she's here right now. Strange. Is Malfoy really treating her well? Perhaps I have been judging Malfoy too harshly. After all animals are good judges of character.

º Still wary about my beloved master,

Are you not, my dear Mr. Potter? º

I gave no reply but nodded slightly. Iris shook her head regretfully.

º I wish there a way to end this game

For my master too is also the same. º

º Game? º 

º A contest of wit and will,

Prolonged too long, it shall make you ill. º

º Forgive me Iris, but I don't really understand. º I said a bit confused. Iris looked like she was sighing.

ºYou dear sir, are cautious of my master, 

My watchful master, has the same conjecture, 

How else to make you both see,

This is pointless and not meant to be. º

Did she just say that Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy doesn't really have to be my enemy, that he is merely suspicious of me? That I didn't really have to be his enemy, that I too am just suspicious of him? That he and I could actually get along if we just trust each other? 

I checked to see if my ears are still functioning. Iris must have seen the disbelief in my face, because she shook her head sadly.

º Come now, let us leave,

For in my words, you do not believe. º

I wanted to apologize for hurting her feelings. I could very well have laughed in her face just now instead of staring at her skeptically. It was almost the same thing.

º Iris, I'm sor…º

º Never mind that my dearest sir,

All is forgiven, all is forgotten,

However, the words I have spoken,

I do hope you will remember. º

I nodded, not daring to open my mouth lest I say something insulting. This earned me a sweet and satisfied smile.

º Come now for the time is soon,

My master spoke of a lesson under the moon. º

I had almost forgotten! The dragon sighting! Apparently someone had told Hagrid today that there had been a glimpse of a supposedly pure-white dragon near Hogwarts. Needless to say, Hagrid the dragon lover, was too excited to even think properly. He had postponed the Slytherin's Care of Magical Creatures class this afternoon to midnight tonight. I tried to make him change his mind. But…

"But Harry! Yeh don't understan'! No one has really seen a white dragon before."

"Which is why it's most probably just a rumor."

"But aye' hav' to make sure Harry. It's just 'n observation. No harm done."

Sure…..'just an observation', he had said. 'No harm done' he had said. I shuddered, thinking of what could happen even if it was only for two hours. Sometimes I worry for Hagrid's fascination with wild beasts. No wait, make that all the time.

Letting out a huge groan, I got up and headed out with Iris wrapped comfortably around my arm.

º I'll have to return you to Malfoy, Iris. He's going to be in my class anyway. º

º I am grateful for the company my good sir,

My master shall know that it had been a great pleasure. º

º My dear Iris, don't even bother. º

¤

Damn. Where is she? I told her to always tell me where she wanted to go. 

I looked under another table. Another sofa. Another bed.

Nothing.

I am getting very worried. If she's nowhere in the Slytherin Common Room, then she has to be outside. Students had been walking in and out. She could have easily had slithered out without anyone's notice. Just like a slippery snake. I hope none of the Gryffindors had gotten hold of her. Iris may be poisonous, but she's no match for foolish wizards who hex first and ask questions later.

"Hey Draco, we'll look for her later. Right now we have to go to class."

"**You** go on then. **I** will search for a while longer."

"Suit yourself."

I watched them with narrowed eyes as they left for the 'special' lesson that giant idiot Hagrid had planned. Or rather, the lesson he had suddenly announced out of the blue due to a rumor of a white dragon roaming the land near Hogwarts. Perhaps I should be more careful while taking a stroll around Hogwarts.

º Iris where are you? Iris? **Iris**? º

No answer.

Dong….dong…..dong

The low toll of the bell broke the silence of the night. 

Oh great. 

I hurried out of the disordered common room. I increased my pace as I ran down a flight of stairs and rounded another corner. Suddenly I slammed into something and fell down hard, hitting my head and injuring my shoulder. A weird sense of dejá vu rushed through me but I quickly brushed it away.

"Damn it!" I swore. Who in the world put that thing there in the middle of the corridor?! If I find out they are as good as dead. Cursing and swearing under my breath, I concentrated on healing my wounded shoulder. That done, I continued on towards the hut that giant calls home. 

When I arrived, everyone was already gathered in a group, with the giant standing out in the front. Apparently, I am late for class after all. Even my speed could not compete with time.

"Mr. Malfoy. I 'm surprised. Didn' think you would be late fer anything. May aye' ask why?"

I didn't answer him. Too much effort. I gave him a lazy yawn.

"Malfoy, your professor just asked you a question."

I should have known.

That big oaf had made Potter, Assistant Beast Master. How appropriate. I laughed at the irony.

My eyes trailed from Potter to Hagrid and then back again to Potter. Contrary to his beliefs that I live to make sure that the Beast Master is sent away packing, I actually do not. I do have some respect for him even if it was in such tiny a fraction.

A creature like that half-giant is rare albeit not as rare as the one standing next to him. I know he means well but his methods are hardly applaudable. If he brings in another egg-snatcher like that Hippogriff called Buckbeak…I'll just have to say that I may not be able to control myself like I did before. I may just kill it myself. I wonder what happened to it after all I did to give that beast what it deserved.

I do however wish for Potter would get sacked.

"If you really must know Potter, I was looking for someone."

"Really?"

"Yes, Potter. **Really**. Want to make something of it?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"And why not, pray tell?" 

Yes I know. I'm asking for it. But I love taunting Potter. It adds more spice to my so-called existence.

"Because, with me, you'll find what you've been looking for all along."

"And what might that be?"

"A friend."

My heart stopped. I stared. Tears threatened to break out.

A friend. The sound of his voice rang in my ears. It's true.

A friend was indeed what I've been searching for all along. Not goons who guard me. Not girls who swoon over me. Not kindly pets who give motherly advice. 

I wanted a friend whom I could depend on and a friend who could depend on me. Someone whom I could trust and someone who could trust in me.

For that one moment, I've never felt more alone in my entire life. I had this urge to hit him in the face and run away to lock myself in my dark chamber. To be alone. By myself. Safe. When you're alone you won't be able to hurt anyone else and no one will be able to hurt you.

__

But I don't want to be alone.

"Malfoy?! Malfoy?!"

Malfoy? Who is this Malfoy? Stop shaking me you idiot. Let me go. Leave me alone. 

"Malfoy?!"

Leave me alone.

"DRACO!"

"WHAT??!!"

"**What**? Damn you! I'll tell you what. You were staring ahead, you weren't moving. For God's sake, I thought you were having a heart attack or dying or something!" Potter shouted out in my face.

That broke me from my trance.

"S-so what if I was? No one would care." I shrugged.

No one would care. You'd be better off, Potter. It'll save you the time and trouble. Not that I would let that happen.

Potter just stared at me with those emerald eyes of his. His mouth slowly whispered out words that I would never have thought to hear from him.

"I would."

¤

Malfoy had turned up late for class. That was odd. As far as I remembered, he never was.

Thank you God for the chance to get back at Malfoy. Amen. 

Hagrid had asked him why but being the little git he is, he didn't answer. Normally I'd care less if it means a chance of giving Malfoy detention but I was curious.

"Malfoy, your professor just asked you a question."

He stared at me defiantly then looked away at Hagrid and finally back at me. There was a small hint of anxiety in his face.

"If you really must know Potter, I was looking for someone." 

Is that so? Were you looking for Iris? Were you worried about her? Even to the point of being tardy?

"Really?" I had to be certain.

"Yes, Potter. **Really**. Want to make something of it?" 

He really cares for Iris. Malfoy is actually capable of caring for something. Tomorrow house elves will play Quidditch against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Maybe. Maybe not." 

"And why not, pray tell?" 

He taunts me. He seems to like doing that. I resigned to tell him about Iris' current whereabouts.

"Because, with me, you'll find what you've been looking for all along." 

"And what might that be?"

"A friend."

Those two words set off a reaction that baffled me. Malfoy froze. His gray eyes turned into a darker shade and he stared into nothing. His body looked tense and he stood there unmoving. His expression changed from one of lazy mockery to one of plain despair. He didn't look like he was breathing.

Shit. 

Is he having a heart attack? Do wizards have a disease where you could suddenly freeze up and just die?

I panicked. Grabbing his shoulders, I shook him hard yelling out his name. 

"Malfoy?! Malfoy?!"

No response.

I was about to hit him to his senses when a name slipped through my lips without thinking.

"DRACO!"

"WHAT??!!" 

Thank God. And Damn You.

"**What**? Damn you! I'll tell you what. You were staring ahead, you weren't moving. For God's sake, I thought you were having a heart attack or dying or something!"

The lost look on his face quickly became cold and indifferent.

"S-so what if I was? No one would care." He shrugged.

No one would care. Did he feel that way? 

He shouldn't. Only I'm allowed that. No one would care if **I** had died. No. They would only care if the boy-who-lived had died before saving the world. After or if I did manage save the world, it'd make no difference in their lives.

I don't concern myself with that anymore. Let me die if that was what is meant to be. But I don't want anyone else to die. No. Please. Please. I had witnessed and heard too much of death to last me a hundred lifetimes.

No one would care. But.

"I would."

I looked sadly into Malfoy's eyes which were opened wide in shock and disbelief. He didn't say anything. Not a single word. It was as if we had shared the same thoughts and there was a silent agreement. For a moment, I felt a strange bond form between us. As though we both understood how the other had felt. 

"Eh…Ahem…yeh'll need ter write me a report about tonight's lesson. So pay attention and observe carefully." 

Hagrid's voice interrupted our private chat. The bond I had felt earlier melted away and I had to resist from kicking Hagrid for doing so. Malfoy just looked away uninterested with a slight blush on his pale cheeks. It was cold. And I didn't just mean the weather.

"Also before I ferget, like all the other 7th years, yeh have written assignments fer this semester. I want yeh to present me with everything yeh know about dragons. More marks will be given fer added infermation. You can work alone, in pairs or in a group no more than three." 

"An' ten points from Slytherin fer being late, Mr. Malfoy. Harry, why don't yeh decide on his detention later. Will that be alright?"

Hagrid was looking at me impatiently. Apparently our strange exchange had lost him some precious 'observation' time. Sighing, I nodded.

"Great! Now follow meh closely, or yeh might get lost. It'll be at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. There is a small clearing and there is a full moon teh' night. Can anyone tell meh why we ar' having this observation at night and not in the day?"

Malfoy raised his hand, all the while keeping a blank face.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Dragons are known to be more active in the night rather than in the day. They also have a liking for 'sunbathing' in the moonlight. It is said that they can absorb energy from the moon. This is however unconfirmed."

"That is correct. Er..ten points ter Slytherin. All right kids, let's go. The sooner we get ther' the better."

With that Hagrid turned and lead the class into the forest. Malfoy looked on at the retreating figure as I walked past him to join the group. Just as I did however, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop. I was about to shout out at him when the strangest thing happened. 

He smiled. 

Not a smirk or a sneer. But a genuine smile that hid a tinge of sadness and regret. In a whisper so soft I could barely hear, he said into my ear,

"Thank you, Harry. But for both of our sakes, I do hope you would not care." 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT YEAR THIS…UM YEAR!! AND HOPEFULLY THE FIFTH BOOK WILL BE OUT SOON...THIS YEAR!!! ^_____^

To,

eMJay::: Thank you!!! Luv it when people kiss me ^___^ Hehehe. Yup, it'll mostly be from their POV; they are the main characters after all. Iris mainly plays a part in Harry and Draco's relationship. And well I forgot about the rule thing, hehehe, so…um just ignore it and pretend that 7th years are allowed a larger variety of pets coz they are expected to be more responsible. @___@

Leon::: Thanx for the feedback. And Happy New Year 2 you too!!! Hmmm..I don't recall making such a resolution….Hehehe, just teasing.^___^

canceria::: I will explain the Iris comment…but later. Hehehe^___^…And thank U!! About your comment on Iris's way of speaking, I would just like too say, WOW. Do you study music? If not, you have great imagination. Now **I** like Iris even more ^___^. Anyway, I did want to make it more mysterious but I was afraid it would be too confusing. I have a rough plan, but sometimes ideas just come on their own and I end up writing some scenes I didn't plan on writing. For example, I hadn't really planned the detention thing.

*blank space?* ::: Thanx!!! ^___^;;

Diana Lucille Snape::: Wow. Long review….*gasps* Ur welcome!! Glad you liked it...*sighs in relief* ^___^ Anyway, thanx 4 the feedback bout the format. The detention, um well as I said, I hadn't really planned one before I started writing that chapter. So we'll have to see what comes into my fickle mind. 

zipzoey::: Thank you very much!! Keep reading!!

Notes:::

(1) I'm telling you. Thinking of Iris's lines is killing me!! @___@;;

(2) I made up about the part where dragons are more active at night. And that they love to 'sunbathe' in the moonlight. Please forgive me if I'm wrong ^___^;; There's gonna be a lot of stuff I'll invent about dragons in later chapters too. And I only got Scamander's book to refer to for the canon version. And not much is said there either.

(3) I don't really know how Hagrid speaks. ^__^ And Hagrid did learn how to read and spell. How can he not when he's a teacher now?

(4) According to Newt Scamander in his book 'Fantastic beasts and where to find them', the Hippogriff burrows for insects but will also eat birds and small mammals. According to Crimson Flame in her fic ^___^;;, Hippogriffs are also known to steal dragon eggs once in a while because it could sustain them for a long period of time. Buckbeak had gone over the line by doing this too often. This angered the dragons dearly.

(5) 'Tomorrow' there aren't any classes. It's a rest day. So there's time for some research and detention…hehehe(poor Harry@.@). As well as sleeping in a little late. ^___^ Is this allowed?

(6) It was dark. But there still is enchanted light and the moonlight. So they can see quite well for the very least.

(7) Angst, angst, angst. Anyway just a bit of mental breakdown for the both of them…hehehe@__@;; Sorry if it sounds OOC.

(8) I know that a lesson in the middle of the night, in a dangerous forest is not anyone's idea of a lesson. Personally, I wouldn't think that Dumbledore himself would approve of it.@__@;; but he works in 'mysterious' ways.

(9) Hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring. I had meant for the lesson to continue on but my word count kept increasing. So it'll continue in the next chapter.

(10) I did not forget about Iris. But apparently someone did. Someone=Harry (Hahaha^___^;;)

****

SO SORRY for the delay. Please don't kill me or curse me for that matter. ^__^;;; My classes just started up again. Sigh…If I were going to Hogwarts, I wouldn't have minded a bit…Another sigh…. 

Next chapter…The lesson under the moon and Draco's detention…I think.


End file.
